


Poems and Princesses

by walrusgrendel



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Gen, M/M, Twin Spirit Monks AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusgrendel/pseuds/walrusgrendel
Summary: Wu and Lu bear witness to each other's embarrassing crushes on their new companions.
Relationships: Lu the Prodigy/Sky, Sun Lian | Silk Fox/Wu the Lotus Blossom, Wu the Lotus Blossom & Lu the Prodigy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Poems and Princesses

“What’s this then?”

Lu jumped so high that Wu was surprised that she didn’t catch sight of her twin’s spirit trying to leave his body.

“Nothing! It’s nothing! Just... keeping records.” Lu’s attempts to shuffle the papers out of Wu’s sight served only to knock a few pages free.

With the speed earned from a hundred fights, Wu surged forward to grab one before Lu could recover it.

“This is...poetry?”

“No it’s not!” Lu snatched the page away and stuffed it out of sight.

“It  _ is _ !” Wu slumped down to sit next to her brother. “So,  _ who  _ are you writing poetry for?”

“No.”   
  


No?”

“No! If I tell you, you’ll just mock me again.”

“When have I  _ ever _ -?”

“Gao.”

“To be entirely fair to myself, you earned that one.”

The siblings sat in silence for a while, watching the sun set over Tien’s Landing. Lu finally broke the silence.

“It was for Sky.”

“The man from the pirate base?” Wu said, “I suppose he’s...um...handsome?”

“You don’t have to pretend to understand.” Lu huffed, seeing the disaster on the horizon.

Wu sighed in relief, but felt that she needed to reassure her brother. “If it’s worth anything, he seems like a good man.”

***

At the point when Lu had to physically reach over and shake his sister to get her attention, he realised that something was wrong. It had been several minutes since the princess had left and yet Wu was still standing frozen, staring at the gem in her palm.

“Huh?” Her head snapped up and she hastily slotted the gem into the amulet which she swiftly returned to its place around her neck. As the one more often in the most physical danger in fights, they had decided that Wu should wear it more often. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”   
  
“I simply wondered whether it would be wise to trust her word.” Lu said, “This Silk Fox or Sun Lian or whatever she calls herself. We may be walking into a trap if we go to meet her.”

“We won’t know unless we go.” Wu replied quickly enough that Lu had to raise his eyebrows suspiciously.

“There wouldn’t be any other reason why you are so eager to meet her, would there?”

“No! None at all!” The bright red blush across Wu’s cheeks told a very different story.

“I should remind you that she did try to kill us.”   
  


“Not successfully!” Wu protested. “And if this were a trap, surely she would have ambushed us again before we left Tien’s Landing rather than reveal her identity.”

“I suppose.”   
  


“And would it not be in our best interests to make an ally of the princess?”

“Perhaps it would.”

“And if she just happens to be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life  _ and  _ a warrior worthy of admiration, that can hardly be a reason  _ not  _ to work with her.”

Lu could already feel a headache forming. 

**Author's Note:**

> May write more in this AU- not sure yet.
> 
> (it ends with them tearfully asking Sun Li which of them was the 'buy one' and which was the 'get one free')


End file.
